Something Wicked This Way Comes
by KatVentures
Summary: Students Elphaba and Galinda room together in a rather Hogwarts-like Shiz. At this renowned magical academy that draws students from all over Oz and Fliann, all seems to be normal- but magical "accidents" keep occurring to anti-government activists, the third-floor corridor is banned, and Elphaba is haunted by the words of an old crone she met on the road.
1. Chapter 1

Up, down, up, down, and further down. Elphaba felt the carriage jolting along the uneven yellow bricks of the road that would lead them to Shiz. The Wizard had extended its construction within the last year, hoping to link the various nation-states of Oz more closely together. _What a ploy. As always, maneuvering to further solidify his control, _Elphaba thought disgustedly, a deep frown engraved in her forehead. And besides that, he had dislocated and abused hundreds of Quadlings and Animals to help in its construction. She would not have known it if she hadn't met some of the Quadlings on her way into Gatesbury and mentioned Turtle Heart.

_Elphaba hurried to the market, hoping to avoid the eyes of any of the town residents who were loitering about. Her stiff, long skirt swished about her ankles and she felt the heat bearing down on her long-sleeved arms. It was easier to cover up her skin entirely, even in this heat, to avoid attention. She took extra precaution in wearing a large floppy sunhat that cast a shadow over her face. She knew most everyone in this town, and they knew her, but that didn't mean they liked her. Covering up her skin made it seem like she was less of a threat. Not a dangerous, green menace but simply the strange daughter of an even stranger priest. _

_She stopped in front of a couple stalls, but seeing distrustful looks on the faces of the town's merchants, she soon made her way to the stall of the only person she knew would accept her commerce. _

_"Master Boq," she said, crisply. "I'd like a basket of that corn, and two dozen eggs. I'll also take whatever assortment of vegetables as you have on hand, enough to fill this bag." _

_A laugh came from the small man behind the counter. Not a man exactly, not yet._

_"No time for pleasantries, Elphie? How entirely out of character." He chuckled a little more at the disapproving look on her face. "Unfortunately, I can only give you one dozen eggs today. A few of our chickens took sick and are still resting."_

_"No matter, but do be quick about it," the starkly clad Elphaba demanded. "I've got to get back to Nessa before Father realizes I've been gone. Nanny was supposed to do the shopping today." _

_"You really should be nicer to your friends, Elphaba. Otherwise, you might miss the wonderful news they have to share."_

_The girl quirked a skeptical eyebrow._

_ "Boq, if you're going to tell me about another of the village girls getting knocked up, you should know that I don't exactly consider the entrance of another little bratling monster into world good news." _

_"Nonsense, I was just talking about the group of Quadling merchants on the outskirts of town. Not the direction you're coming from, so you wouldn't have seen them." The small man-not-yet-man's eyes twinkled at the sudden spark of interest in that thin green face. _

_Elphaba exchanged some silver for the goods Boq handed her. _

_"And tell Nessa I appreciate her prayers!" He shouted after her as those quick black boots scuffed dust into the distance, exactly opposite of where Nessa was so anxiously awaiting her. _

_Elphaba slowed her pace as she approached the group of individuals gathered under a huge makeshift tent. The Quadlings laughed and worked ferociously quickly, setting up their wares for the wave of customers that would be coming after their daily market shop. Elphaba turned to the side, suddenly anxious that these people would be just as dismissing to her as the villagers. She hesitated, then swept off her sunhat and rolled up her sleeves, asking one of the red-skinned merchants politely in Qua'atl if they had any news of the Emerald City. _

_He took a glance at her skin, and then startled at the fluent, intricate language flowing off her tongue._

_A grin spread across his face. "Miss, if you'll just help me set up this booth then I'll be willing to tell you anything you want. Tell me, where did you learn Qua'atl?"_

_"A family friend, Turtle Heart," she admitted. "I'm not very good, but he's been helping me."_

_"Turtle Heart?! He's my cousin. We always wondered where he'd wandered off to. Maybe you can convince him to stop by. " _

_Elphaba acquiesced, and ended up spending the entire week there with the merchants, learning about the world, their pasts, and eventually, the terrible secrets their people hid. _

Elphaba was jolted out of her memories by the transition of the carriage from brick to smooth grass. That meant they were here. Soon, the movement stopped entirely, and the driver got out to open their door. There was no need. Elphaba had already turned the handle and was jumping out in a terrible show of impropriety. She turned, and carefully supported Nessarose as she rose from her seat. They both winced, stretching their legs after a long carriage ride.

"Wow," Elphaba breathed quietly as she turned to view the tall spires and domes of her home and place of learning. Though this wasn't exactly her first time viewing it, apparently the view was just as breathtaking the second time round.

"Elphaba, could you get the trunks out? I'm about to faint from heat exhaustion, and you know Father wouldn't be happy if we made such a disgraceful fuss on our first day here."

"Doubt the fuss can be avoided, Nessie, but sure." Elphaba heaved the stack of worn and battered trunks from the carriage onto the grass, and paid the driver three gold Galleons.

As he clattered into the distance, the lanky girl levitated the four trunks ahead of herself, and set off towards the doors, Nessa carefully tottering beside her. They arrived in the main hall and immediately watched as ripples spread through the crowd, heads tilting in their directions, eyes widening and mouths opening in shock.

"Great," Elphaba muttered under her breath. "And the freak show begins anew."

Nessarose, having caught that, sharply reprimanded her. "Elphaba! Please, curb your tongue. That language doesn't heighten you in the sight of the Unnamed God."

They moved to the side, and slowly the muttering dies down, returning to a normal conversational level. It looks to be mainly first-years crowding the marble hallway, Elphaba observed from the nervous fluttering of hands among the girls and their shock at Elphaba's appearance. Social status is still being determined, guesses being extrapolated from clothing and looks and amounts of baggage.

Elphaba watched the tides turn towards the door again, and shortly discovered the reason. A diminutive blond Gillikin girl has stepped daintily through the doorway, accompanied by an aging matron. She saw the reason for the crowd's tidal shifting quite clearly. The girl's blond hair was struck by a ray of light, highlighting her in a halo. She was, in short, possibly the most beautiful person Elphaba had ever seen, and the crowd seemed to agree. Everyone knew Galinda Upland, and it seemed they were all eager to get reacquainted.

_A sharp counterpoint to the attention we drew. They love her for her beauty, and hate us for our disfigurement, _she observed, watching a group of girls flock towards the blond.

Just then, a gigantic shark like ship of a woman dressed in a hideous purple monstrosity banged through the doors on the other side of the hall, and a booming voice rent the air.

"My dear ladies, welcome back to Shiz and Crage Hall. I assume you are acquainted with the reputation of my advanced Spell-Crafting seminar, but if you are not, my name is Madame Morrible. I am the head of Slytherin. As you know, you have been sent here to represent your towns, villages, and peoples. Do it well, or you shall be dismissed. A full list of rules and regulations is posted on each of your doors- I expect it read by tomorrow, as there may be quizzes in your first lecture, and it has been updated since last year. Drastically. That said, I shall not bother you much further on points of decorum, as you know them, but begin listing which rooms you are to stay in. Magdalene Hemphrey and Olfarla Hitchkins room 01, Abigail Jeffrey and Rose Indwell room 02…" Elphaba zoned out, and began to watch the crowd again, observing little reaction as rooms were called. It's almost as if half the girls knew ahead of time who they would be roomed with.

_Stupid_, she realized. _Of course they did. Most people made friends last year, and those who are new arranged it ahead of time. With people of equal social standing and all that. _That made it easier to swallow. Her own social standing was so low none could be roomed with jerked out of her thoughts as Madame Morrible concluded the list. She hadn't heard her name or Nessa's.

Elphaba raised a hand. "Madame Morrible? I'm Elphaba Thropp, and this is my sister Nessarose. I didn't hear you call our names."

"Miss Thropp?" The fish lady peered down her spectacles at the odd-looking duo, balefully taking in Elphaba's color. "Oh yes." The curl of her lip made it clear that she recognized Elphaba only for her skin color. " Nessarose is to room next to me, with Nanny as her minder. But I suppose I had not made arrangements for _you._" Her voice implied forgetfulness, but Elphaba sensed malevolence behind the words.

"But Madame Morrible, I am supposed to tend to Nessa-" Elphaba was swiftly cut off.

"Ah well, all of us must adjust to changes, or else we shall never get anywhere in life," Morrible boomed. "Now, is there anyone who would be willing to room with the eldest Miss Thropp?"

Elphaba tensed and ground her teeth as she heard the question. _Now I'll be sleeping in the stable, _she thought bitterly.

Over the way, a young blonde has ceased chattering with her old friends to watch the showdown between the green girl and Morrible. She heard the question, and a horrible pity welled up inside her as a minute passed by in complete silence, and then another. Elphaba, is it? had her fists clenched. Her dark eyes were staring at the ground as if attempting to laser a trough into it so she could sink out of sight.

"Ehem." Galinda cleared her throat loudly and politely, with a gorgeous flash of a teeth to those watching. This will be to her benefit as well. She doesn't fancy spending nights alone in a huge dark room with no one around to talk to, like last year. Besides, it makes her look good.

"Madame, I believe I have a single with more than enough space for Miss Elphaba, here. It would be my pleasure." A toss of her hair, and another smile to the masses. Plus, a quick glance at the girl in question. _Fascinating. How did I not notice her last year? _Her fists still hadn't unclenched, and she was staring at Galinda with surprise.

I suppose I've made this year an adventure now, if nothing else so pleasant comes of it, Galinda thought as she stepped forward and took the room key Morrible handed her. Another glance at the olive-colored girl, and they separated. Elphaba took two keys, one for her and one for Nessa and began to carry Nessa's trunks down to her room in the Slytherin dungeons.


	2. Chapter 2

Galinda Arduenna of the Upper Uplands has, after three days, finished unloading her trunks and organizing her clothing and makeup by type (daytime, fancy teas, dinner with friends, dinner dates, and special occasions) and color. She is putting the finishing touches on her afternoon outfit and readying herself to leave for tea with Pfannee and Shenshen when she sees the green girl walk into the room, her nose stuck in a book even as she sets her packages down.

"Ahem." Galinda clears her throat.

Elphaba flicks a page, and sits down on her worn comforter, using her wand to unlace her boots and fly them to the door. _Clever. _

"Miss Elphaba."

Still no response from the other half of the room.

"Miss Elphaba!" The indignant tone in Galinda's voice finally puts an end to Elphaba's continued ignorance, and the girl turns head inquiringly towards the blonde.

"Well, really! One would think you were deaf as well as green." She sees Elphaba's eyebrows contract and hurries on, overlooking her small lapse in social grace. A lady never shows anger.

"I was, uh, wondering where you'd got to. You see, I had to take over part of your closet as well. My fall wardrobe just wouldn't all fit into one! Really, with a single you'd think…" Galinda cuts herself off as she sees Elphaba's facial expression morph from boredom into disdainful amusement.

"Anyways, I was hoping you'd be okay with it," the blonde explained.

"What you do with your clothing is none of my business," Elphaba said curtly. She had a lovely voice, low and honeyed even when she used it so roughly. As they barely ever talked, Galinda was still getting used to it.

"Though if you continue taking two hours to get ready in the morning, and to change for teatime and dinner, I'll be surprised if you ever manage to get any studying done." Elphaba muses.

"Studying? We haven't even started our real classes yet! It's syllabus week! "

"Never stopped me." Elphaba returned to her book. "If you'll excuse me, I still plan on getting through this text before bed. Transfiguration doesn't come easily to the unknowledgeable. Not that you would care. It's not as if being a Slytherin requires much intelligence, simply ambition."

_Now that was just rude. _Galinda was becoming more than infuriated by such biting and constant dismissal. She turned away, put a shawl on, and left to meet Pfannee and Shenshen. She'd almost gotten used to the girl's brusqueness over the past few days, _but still… _

At a reunion tea with the girls, an affair she dreaded but made determinedly through, Galinda let her anger get the better of her. The inevitable questions about her roommate started, and when they lasted long enough-

"Girls, you should see her naked." Galinda, of course, has never seen Elphaba naked, though that doesn't explain the rather large amount of time she's spent imagining the view.

There are of course gasps in response.

"Her legs are bowed and her green arms are covered in purple scars," Pfannee guesses wildly.

"Her hair is just a wig and she takes it off at night so she can molt." Shenshen is sure, and wide-eyed.

"No, but…" The other two lean in, anticipation turning their faces almost ghoulish.

"Well, I don't like to be indelicate, you know. And it's not exactly _appropriate_ for polite conversation…" Galinda sees their mouths purse.

"Oh, alI right." She lowers her voice to a whisper, as if conceding. "It appears as if, well…"

"It seems that our _Miss_ Elphaba is of a more _masculine_ persuasion than one would think, given her name and manner of dress."

Galinda smiles at the looks on their faces, and leans back in her chair, sipping delicately at her tea.

Pfannee and Shenshen's mouths are still open. It's as if she has exceeded their wildest dreams.

_Mission accomplished, _the sweet blonde thinks vengefully. _Take that, Miss Elphaba._


	3. Chapter 3

The next day is their first real day of classes as second years. Gryffindors and Slytherins have History of Magic, taught by the dreadfully boring Dr. Dillamond, the only Goat on campus.

Elphaba is there ten minutes early, as usual, and as the other students start to flock in, they stare even more than usual, whispering behind their hands.

One of the rowdier boys, with a shock of messy blond hair, joggles her elbow.  
"Hey, _Miss_ Elphaba, been hearin' some rumors."

"Such as?" the green girl drawls, uninterested. "Was my mother an elf and my father a dragon? Or have I really got the secret key to Snape's potion cabinet because we're sleeping together? He only gives me O's because I'm rather fantastic at potions. Something new, please. I'm getting bored with all the old stuff. No creativity, really, these clod heads."

"Oh, nothing too new. Wouldn't be anything about you different from half the other folk round here." He wiggles his eyebrows. "Including me. But then, a little bit of show and tell never hurts. Say we meet up after class? I've got one too, you wouldn't be shocking me any."

"One what?" Elphaba asks, nonplussed. This is new.

"Oh, you know." He thrusts his hips. "A little bit of something that the ladies looove inside of 'em. Lads, too." He winks, and leers. "Cept I bet yours is a bit, well, more green-like."

Elphaba's mouth hangs open for a full five seconds before the door bangs open, and a Goat strides in. Cheated of her revenge, Elphaba turns forward in her seat, mind still churning. A sudden flicker of thought. _Galinda. _

Once she's recovered from her shock, the eldest Thropp hexes the boy's shirt hem so it weaves itself into his pants and then his underwear, and then sinks his shoelaces into the floor. Nothing he'll notice until he tries to leave, but he'll have a devil of a time undoing it.

As for Galinda, well, she'll have to think of something later. If she doesn't decide to just let the girl play off her frustrations… the professor has started speaking, and she's missed it.

"Now, class, as we're all just getting acquainted, I'd like to test your level of knowledge in the subject area. Can anyone tell me what year Odric the Terrible married Ozma the Most Malevolent?"

Elphaba's hand shot up. "1230 AD, sir."

"Correct. And what do you folks know of the origin of wizardry?"

Elphaba's hand again. Her voice took on the tone of a lecturer. "Well, sir, there are several theories. Some say the Kumbric Witch mixed her blood and moon musk into the veins of a newborn, and raised her to destroy the reigning monarchy, thus giving control to the first Ozma. Others are determined that it was Lurline, who brewed stardust and unicorn blood together in the belly of a dragon, and fed it to a baby girl. But neither of those theories explain the presence of magical or speaking Animals, which began to appear around 200 AD."

Doctor Dillamond looked suitably impressed. "And what theory does explain that presence?"

"Well, sir, none of the main-stream theories. The Animals, of course, have their own lesser-known hypotheses, one of which is that magic comes from the souls of-"

"Alright! Miss…" He looked down at his seating chart. "Thropp, is it?"

Elphaba nodded.

"Well, you've demonstrated that at least one person in this class knows something of history, though much of that was more legend. Five points to Gryffindor. Now as for the rest of you, not including Miss Thropp, what event necessitated the creation of the Deadly Desert?"

Elphaba frowned as she watched her classmates struggle to answer the questions the Goat puts to them, some of them still shocked at the fact that their teacher is an Animal and blowing spitballs and casting short spells at each other rather than pay attention. Why did he cut off her answer? _Sure, the theories were rather out there, and no doubt disapproved of by the magical administration, but you'd think as an Animal he'd be more willing to air his side's views_… Elphaba shook her head. Some mysteries must be left till later.

* * *

Hi, so I'd be majorly appreciative if anyone wants to comment or leave a review. It's my first fic, after reading for a couple years, so tell me if it is up to snuff, please. And I know crossovers aren't necessarily the most imaginative thing I could be doing, but hopefully it'll be creative and entertaining enough. Our Elphaba's got a sharp tongue, a wicked wand, and quite a brain, doesn't she? Let's see where it takes her. And don't you worry, I'll try to spice it up later on. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

It's only possible to celebrate the first day of classes with a beginning of the year feast. Elphaba saunters in to the main hall and seats herself at the edge of a Ravenclaw table with a book, looking forward to the best meal she's had in three months. Although she could do without the stares (which are certainly more frequent, and the whispers louder, today and yesterday. Odd.) and the certain attempt at conversation by whomever she sits with.

"You're Elphaba Thropp!" a short Munchkin boy seated next to her exclaims.

"Yes, what of it? And that's Miss Elphaba to you," she drawls, unconcerned, looking him over. Munchkin, certainly, a bit skinny round the edges, frayed trousers, and suspenders. He has a bit of a curious look to him, almost familiar…

"Don't you recognize me? It's Boq. We grew up together in Gatesbury," the boy says, his face crestfallen and his nicely starched linen collar drooping in congenial dismay, as if wanting to sympathize.

"Oh, Boq. Well, do excuse me. You must have heard that I and my sharp tongue obey no social cues, so don't take offense. I'm sure you're not the only one here to whom I've given reason to dislike me. Indeed, most choose to do it before they even hear anything come from my mouth." The last bit is disdainful and somewhat pained.

"Miss Elphaba!" He's astonished. "I sold you produce for years. Nothing can sever the bonds of such a friendship, neither your greenness nor your tongue."

"_Friendship_ might be a bit strong. I'd start with a sort of _acquaintanceship_, or casual acknowledgement of past history, in order to be more accurate."

Elphaba smiles somewhat fondly at the clear distress on Boq's face.

"Oh, alright," she concedes. "I suppose if you wish to associate yourself with the most hated green girl at Shiz, then you may bring about your own downfall. Don't blame _me _when you end up in the muck."

"I suppose I shall have to bear with that- Ooh, look, Miss Galinda has arrived." Boq beams at the entranceway to the hall adoringly. "Suppose I ask her to sit with us?"

Elphaba snorts. "I would say go ahead, because I'd like some entertainment for this meal as well, but she's currently quite surrounded." It's true. Galinda's admirers, both girls and boys, have glommed onto her like she's a magnet, and Elphaba watches as Galinda entertains them, saying something with a flick of her hair.

"Oh, yes, I had forgotten." That puts a damper on Boq's enthusiasm. "Still, suppose I ask her to a movie once that mess dies down?"

Boq's a Munchkin, from a farming family, and while he's adorably enthusiastic, Elphaba somehow doubts that queen bee Galinda Upland will have anything to do with him and his frayed trousers.

"Well, Boq, she's really rather snobbish…" Elphaba tries. Still that ecstatic expression.

"And she doesn't seem to have an ounce of brains…" She tries again.

Boq glances away from Galinda back at her, smile fading "Really? But I hear she's so kind and smart…"

Then something clicks, and he pouts. "Oh, you think she won't go out with me. But I tell you, Miss Elphaba, I have to at least try to win her heart."

Their conversation is interrupted by a sudden crackle from the front of the room. Headmaster Albert Thorognoff has risen from his seat at the center of the large, rectangular table that housed the masters, and conversation slowly settles down to whispers at the tables.

"Welcome back to Shiz, my dear young students," he starts, dark eyes twinkling from his wizened face.

"Today is the beginning of a year full of mystery, learning, and the advancement of Oz's magical and technical prowess. As students here, you will be tested to the ends of your abilities, and expected to do great things. It shall be a journey of which you will never see the likes. There are, however, a few rules."

"One: there is delicate work going on in the magic labs near Three Queens. If you perform magic within fifty feet of them, you shall be expelled. Second, the Forbidden Forest is definitely still forbidden, especially if you would like to keep your limbs and your sanity." He pauses, surveying them through his glasses. "And third, the third-floor corridor near the Charms room is completely off-limits to not only students but staff and teachers- if you are found there, I cannot promise anything, but I do believe that the results will not be pretty."

Elphaba shifts, and glances about. That last one is rather new: the magic labs have always been protected, and the Forbidden Forest has been deadly since before Hogwarts was built, but none of the hallways inside Hogwarts have ever been forbidden. It seems as if there's something new at play here. One more thing to add to the growing list of mysteries she has discovered this year.

Thorognoff beams a smile at his audience and finishes his speech. "And on that note, I have only one thing left to say: let the feast begin!"

The feast does begin, all types of food materializing instantly onto silver platters before them. Glistening rounds of steak, heaps of fried chicken, bowls of mashed potatoes, green bean salad, chopped parsnips, glazed carrots… more food than Elphaba sees in a year back home. Looking down the table, she piles her plate with potatoes, glazed carrots, some small sort of stuffed pepper, a slice of bread and some fancy cheese. _Delicious, _she thinks, sinking her teeth into a wedge of cheese.

Boq's eyes widen nearly as much as hers do at the sight of all that food, and he begins to shovel food onto his plate as if taking it captive so it won't escape. Watching his fork's speedy travel to his mouth and back, Elphaba, whose plate contains only vegetables, fruit, and bread, is rather alarmed. But it has shut him up for the moment, so she is grateful. Takes her blessings without a drop of skepticism, for once.

Boq has finished his second plate rather quickly, and as he wipes his mouth carefully, stands and adjusts his trousers, Elphaba suddenly understands his haste. _Oh no, not in front of all these people._

"Master Boq, surely you don't mean to approach her now? Let's face it: you'll be ridiculed. You're a Munchkin without means, with his hat on backwards and his head round his feet. She'll rip you to itsy pieces. I'd rather die than watch that occur." Elphaba thinks that last sentence over, and watches Boq do the same.

"No, wait. That was ill-phrased. I mean I'd rather you die, be killed in some honorable, manly manner, than see your ship go down in flames in such a way. Quick, I've a clean steak knife, or shall I challenge you to a wizard's duel?" There is almost a pleading tone behind that humorous joshing. Having been the brunt of enough jokes, Elphaba hates watching other people embarrass themselves. Especially… acquaintances.

"Ha, ha, Miss Elphaba. No, I'm determined to say my piece, come what may. A man is not a man if he doesn't fight towards what he wants." Boq's boyish, whiskerless face is determined, his rounded chin set into a thrust.

Elphaba sees him square his shoulders and carefully replace his hat so it is facing the other direction. _Oh Lurline, now it actually is backwards. _

He walks over to the Slytherin tables, Elphaba watching with a frown. She sees him tap Galinda on the shoulder. Galinda's enquiring face sets in a haughty frown as he speaks, and soon, screeched in a tone loud enough for the entire banquet hall to hear…

"I'd rather sleep with a warthog than be caught anywhere near you! Scratch that, I'd rather have a threesome with Professor Snape and…" her eyes roam, trying to come up with something equally unappetizing. They land on Elphaba, and she winces, knowing what comes next.

"and, and, the artichoke!"

Oomph. There we go again. Any niggling hint of doubt that Galinda was actually a terrible human being, not just a classist, materialist bitch, were instantly wiped from Elphaba Thropp's mind.

Her revenge plots are put on halt by the scene in front of her. Elphaba winced as she saw Boq pale, and hurriedly run from the room. _That's it. _She was just about to rise from the bench, walk over, and wipe that smirk off of Galinda's (guilty-looking?) face with her perfect Jelly-Legs Jinx, when the doors to the banquet hall burst open, and a staggering, sweating Madame Morrible comes in.

"Troll!" she gasps, leaning on a bench. "Troll in the dungeons," before falling onto the bench in a large, feathery wine-red heap.

There was instant pandemonium in the banquet hall. Thorognoff's grave, amplified voice, is the only thing that cut through the racket.

"Students, pair up by roommate and follow your Prefects back to your dormitories. Teachers, those of you who feel up to a challenge, come with me." The hall falls silent as students line up behind their assigned Prefects, and teachers marshal themselves at the doorway. Elphaba noticed a shrinking Miss Greyling sitting up on the bench, and a cluster of nervous-looking teachers taking their chance to avoid a fight by attending to her.

It's only when they're halfway back to their room, that Elphaba stops suddenly, and grabs Galinda's arm.

"Boq," she says.

Galinda is impatient with the interruption. "What of him? Don't tell me you're going to defend him now? Honestly, the nerve…"

Elphaba shakes Galinda's arm again. "No, you ninny. _He's in the dungeons_. That's where the boys bathroom is, and he didn't have anywhere else to go."

Galinda's mouth falls into an o. "The dungeons? ... He could be smashed, into pulp, into a bunch of little Biq-bits. I've read about trolls, they're wicked dangerous."

"… You read?" Elphaba asks, surprised.

"For school. And well, a few other things." Galinda admits, blushing. She's not sure why she's said something so potentially dangerous to her worst enemy, only that she's sure it will not be used against her. Elphaba scrutinizes her, almost looking... proud? Galinda squelches the joyous feeling in her gut.

"We have to save him," Elphaba states determinedly.

"Save him?! But there's a troll! A deadly, huge, smashy, probably fifteen foot troll with less than an ounce of brains and a murderous lust for tasty humans!"

"One, smashy is not a word. Two, I'm going whether you go or not. Three, you're the reason Boq is in the dungeons in the first place, given that you so cruelly, loudly, and _publicly _rejected him. Four, I will never forgive you if you don't come."

"Oz, like I care," Galinda snorted.

Elphaba cocked an eyebrow.

"Fine!" Galinda gave a little scream of frustration. Maybe she did care. A little bit. Plus, Boq being in the dungeons _was _her fault. Entirely. But Boq had just, come up to her, barged right through the two cute boys she was flirting with, and proceeded to put his hand on her leg. He had touched her, on her unclad leg! In public! So maybe she reacted cruelly to such an assault, but really, the boy had no right. Flirting was one thing, but Galinda didn't let anyone touch her so improperly. Ever. It would be the death of her reputation.

"Good," Elphaba grunted, and grabbed her elbow. As the first and second-years made a turn down a twisting corridor, Elphaba and Galinda stepped quickly to the side and hid in a tiny nook.

Once the last footsteps had passed, Elphaba peered out. "All clear," she said, and the two hitched up their skirts to dart quickly back down the corridor.

As they neared the stairs to the dungeons, both girls heard a high-pitched scream, followed by a series of loud, snotty grunts and what sounded like breaking porcelain. Both picked up their paces, racing towards the room that contained the sounds, and burst in.

"Boq!" Elphaba exclaimed, seeing the small boy pressed into a corner as the troll raised a large length of sink piping above his flat-nosed, ugly green head. Just as the brute started to swing it down, Galinda did the only thing she could think of in the moment. She charged at the troll and leapt, effectively colliding onto its upper back.

The troll stopped, startled, and swung its shoulders from side to side, as if trying to figure out what was on its back. Sure of nothing but that it didn't like the nasty clinging weight, the troll dropped its club- onto Boq's foot- and turned in a circle, stamping its huge feet hard enough to shake bits of plaster from the ceiling.

"Galinda!" yelled Boq, as if yelling would help.

Elphaba chose to put such useless hysterics aside in favor of spells.

"Stupefy!" she screamed, and a bright blue jet of light shot from her wand to hit the troll square in the stomach.

It blinked, and then continued to rampage.

The Full Body-Bind, a succession of jinxes, and even the Bat-Bogey Hex seemed to have little effect on the troll's thick skin. It shook each one off as if it were water, and almost succeeded in disengaging Galinda from its back. The Confundus Charm at least made the troll's eyes cross, causing it to look even stupider.

A sudden image of Galinda, smashed under the troll's feet, appeared in Elphaba's mind. Boq was now by her side at the door, casting feeble jinxes at the huge blundering thing. Out of ideas and terrified, Elphaba said the only thing she could think of.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" She aimed her wand at the pink frilly dress, hoping to levitate Galinda away from the troll.

Missing the dress by an inch, Elphaba caught the club instead, and watched in horror as it rose above the troll's head.

Higher, higher, higher, and… _whump. _The club fell forward, and hit skull with a satisfying, hollow smack.

The troll tottered, and then fell headfirst into a chamber pot, just as Galinda leapt free.

Trembling, her rose-colored gown covered in plaster, and smelling like a troll, Galinda glanced from Elphaba to Boq.

"So… glad you're not dead, Master Biq!" she tried, but was silenced as Elphaba interrupted, glowering.

"You cake-brained, pansy-covered, supercilious, upper-class _idiot!" _she raged. "You could have gotten killed! Any person with brains would have tried to spell the cursed thing, not attempted mountaineering in order to distract it!"

Shocked, Galinda gave it right back "Well, Miss Elphaba, good lot your spells did! Trying to make a stupid troll stupider! And everyone knows Stunning Spells don't work on anything except humans! I saved Master Biq's life!" She's now face to face, toe to foe, with Elphaba, who winces at the smell emanating from the dirty debutante.

" Saved Master Boq's life! Why, you're the one that sent him down here in…"

Boq, seeing it is time to step in before his manly honor is further besmirched, wedges his arm, then his entire body in between the girls. "Miss Elphaba! Miss Elphaba, she's right, she saved my life. Not that that exempts her from anything else she's done, but she did. And you saved hers, and now we're all fine and safe but we have about two minutes before Mr. Huge and Grumpy wakes up. If you'd like to kiss and make up, please."

The two girls, one tall and imposing, the other short and fierce, glare at each other, but silence themselves.

Taking that to be as good as he'd get, Boq turned to Galinda.

"As for you, Miss Galinda, thank you for leaping on the beast. Gryffindor to the bone. Now, I have nothing further to say to you," his eyes gloss over with tears, "so I'll be taking my leave."

Galinda stands and watches him go, more guilt welling up in her stomach as she realizes she is still the reason for his tears. Twice in one day that she has regretted her actions. This is unprecedented.

"Master Biq," she mutters reluctantly.

"Master Biq!" again, as he opens the door. The small boy pauses, his chin wobbling but determined not to cry as he turns and squares his feet towards her, ready for something cruel.

He is surprised when the blonde princess steps forward, one hand out imploringly. "Please, I didn't mean those things I said at dinner. It's only, you touched me, and were very forward." She smiled at him. "Astonishingly forward. I apologize for the things I said, and if you'd like, I'd suggest we be friends. Nothing more, but just friends."

Boq stopped looking like he was about to unleash a flood, and his stance shifted to something less defensive.

"You mean, actual conversations? And… friendship?"

Galinda laughed. "Yes, actual conversations. And friendship."

It looked like the sun was peeking over the horizon on Boq's face.

"Well, Miss Galinda, my name is Boq. And please, drop the title. I'm sure we're quite friends enough."

Galinda smiles, taking his forwardness in stride this time, and curtsies gracefully in her ripped and torn gown. "Well, then, call me Galinda," she states firmly.

Elphaba stared at Boq, nonplussed at how he could forgive her so easily.

"As for you, Miss Elphaba," Galinda begins, "I know we haven't gotten off on the right foot, but I'm hoping I can change that." She looks at Elphaba hopefully.

Elphaba stares at Galinda, marveling at the change in the girl. She still has that rumor floating through her brain, but this non-bitchy, apologetic and… actually sweet version of Galinda has got her spinning in a tail-wind.

"Well," she says, and then falls silent, still shocked and continuing to inspect Galinda's face. _Is it worth it? _

"Well," she repeats herself. "I suppose it might be worth an effort. We are roommates, after all. A continuance of this feud might be inconvenient."

Galinda's smile gleams, leaving Elphaba feeling slightly dizzy. Two friends in one day? It's unprecedented, and there are tangled knots of something, maybe fear, in her stomach.

With a stamp of her foot, Galinda turns. "Well, that's settled then. Time to head back before we get caught."

The three students (friends?) glance at each other shyly, then quickly head out the door and back up the stairs. Boq still has to walk to Three Queens, so they part ways at the entrance hall, Galinda and Elphaba quietly sneaking back to their dorm room, past a snoring drunk Ama Clutch.

Galinda stops in the side room, and adjusts her Ama so she lies on her side. "Sometimes she throws up if she's had too much barley ale," she explains to Elphaba. "This way she won't choke."

Elphaba is surprised by Galinda's care for her maid, but chooses not to show it. Again, it is just one in a long list of things about Galinda that are beginning to surprise her.

She turns, and begins to ready herself for bed when Galinda speaks up from behind her.

"Elphaba…" is all she says, drawing the word out.

The eldest Thropp turns.

"No Miss, then?" she jokes, because there's a certain tension in the air that hasn't dissipated.

Galinda shakes her head. "No titles. And I'm Galinda to you. But only in here," she blushes, knowing Elphaba knows she isn't willing to acknowledge her in public.

"Certainly." Elphaba shakes her head. Too many steps too quickly, too many boundaries broken, but she supposes that's what friendship is. "What did you mean to say, Galinda? " the informal naming sticks in Elphaba's throat, and she unintentionally gives the word a soft caress.

Galinda feels a sudden heat rise in her cheeks. "I just, umm, wanted to say goodnight. So, goodnight," she stutters, feeling remarkably un-suave. This is unusual. She had wanted to apologize for the rumor, but she realized Elphaba might not know. No use in bandaging wounds that don't exist.

Elphaba smirks at her blush. "Well, then, goodnight, Mi-" Elphaba cuts herself off. "Galinda."

Galinda turns, nodding her head, and strips off her dress, wrinkling her face as she drops it to the floor.

She sees Elphaba still staring at her, even now that she's clothed in simply a petticoat.

The green girl quickly disguises her look as she swoops down to pick the dress up off the floor. "Tergeo," she mutters, sweeping the fabric with the tip of her wand. And then she repairs the rips with a quick twirl of the fabric and a mutter.

Elphaba hands the dress back to Galinda, who has watched the whole process in something like amazement. She's a bit shit at household spells, and that was simply a wonder to behold.

"Thank you," she says simply. And then, "Goodnight."


End file.
